ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Winnie the Pooh!
by |starring = English version: Kyle Hebert Brian Beacock Sean Schemmel Sam Riegel Ben Diskin Troy Baker Steven Blum Kirk Thornton Mary Elizabeth McGlynn|country = Japan|language = Japanese|runtime = 26 minutes (approx.)|distributor = |company = |picture_format = 1080i (16:9 HDTV)|first_aired_–_last_aired = TBD 2020-present (Japan) TBD 2021-present (United States)|network = TBD (Japan) Disney Channel (United States)}}Winnie the Pooh! (くまのプーさん! Kuma no pū-san!) ''is a Japanese animated musical comedy series and it's the anime spin-off of the animated feature film Winnie the Pooh and the second television series in the Winnie the Pooh franchise. It is the successor to The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, taking place many years after the events of that show's finale film Winnie the Pooh (2011 film). ''It debuted in Japan in 2020. The Crossovers of the show are Date A Live (season 1 and 2), and Danganronpa (season 3), albeit sanitized for humorous purposes. There will still be new characters, but, this is the Japanese character, Christopher Robin has grown up and he has a daughter called Clare Milne. Two different TV specials were released after the series' original run; there will producted by AIC Plus+ (1st / 2nd season) and by Lerche (3rd season) Production Characters Main characters *Winnie the Pooh *??? (boy or girl) *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Owl *Roo *Kanga Supporting characters *Shido Itsuka / Shiori Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Pelham Westcott *Reine Murasame *Kaguya Yamai (only season 2) *Kotori Itsuka *Kyohei Kannazuki *Miku Izayoi *Yuzuru Yamai (only season 2) *Origami Tobiichi *Yoshino/Hermit *Mana Takamiya *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibukama *Makoto Naegi *Komaru Naegi *Chisa Yukizome *Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura *Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Kyōko Kirigiri *Tōko Fukawa/Genocider Shō *Yasuhiro Hagakure *Mondo Ōwada *Aoi Asahina *Byakuya Togami *Leon Kuwata *Chihiro Fujisaki/Alter Ego *Celestia Ludenberg *Sayaka Maizono *Sakura Ōgami *Hifumi Yamada *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryū *Ibuki Mioda *Nagito Komaeda *Mahiru Koizumi *Chiaki Nanami *Peko Pekoyama *Ryōta Mitarai *"Byakuya Togami"/"Ryōta Mitarai"/Ultimate Imposter *Hiyoko Saionji *Kazuichi Sōda *Akane Owari *Sonia Nevermind *Nekomaru Nidai *Tanaka the Forbidden One *Mikan Tsumiki *Teruteru Hanamura *Natsumi Kuzuryū *Sonosuke Izayoi *Seiko Kimura *Jūzō Sakakura *Ruruka Ando *Mukuro Ikusaba *Koichi Kitakura *Kazuo Tengan *The Great Gozu *Daisaku Bandai *Haiji Towa *Shirokuma *Masaru Daimon *Jataro Kemuri *Kotoko Utsugi *Nagisa Shingetsu *Monaca Towa *Christopher Robin *Clare Milne Minor characters *Tamae Okamine *Mikimoto *Ryoko Kusakabe *Kawagoe *Kiriya *Mana Takamiya *Jessica Bayley *Mildred F. Fujimura *Shiizaki *Sansa Tsukamoto *Nakatsugawa *Hiroto Tonomachi *James A. Paddington *Minowa *Mikie Okamine *Monomi *Jin Kirigiri *Miaya Gekkogahara *Mondo's Older Brother (flashbacks) *Makoto's Father (flashbacks) *Makoto's Mother (flashbacks) *Satō *Aiko Umesawa *Asukasei Hino *Daiki Kubo *Karen Kisaragi *Kiriko Nishizawa *Kotomi Ikuta *Sōshun Murasame *Sōsuke Ichino *Suzuko Kashiki *Ryōta Someya *Tarō Kurosaki *Tomohiko Gōryoku *Tsubasa Kamii *Pygmy Piglets Antagonist *The Hellafumps *The Woozles *??? *Kurumi Tokisaki/Nightmare *Junko Enoshima *Monokuma *Kurokuma Cast Differences between the Japanese and the English The original English voice cast from the Winnie the Pooh movies and the television series did not reprise their roles for this anime, as it's a Japanese adaption. Note: Most voice actors will respire roles for most characters from Date A Live and Danganronpa, while voice actors from Studiopolis or Bang Zoom! Entertainment will acquire character roles in place of some Funimation voice actors. Trivia Crew *ADR Studios: Studiopolis, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Funimation *ADR Director: ??? *Assistant ADR Director: ??? *ADR Editor: ??? *ADR Scriptwriter: ??? *ADR Spotter: ??? Soundtrack Theme Songs Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Anime Category:Crossover Anime Series Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:TV-G Category:Musical Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fiction Category:Mystery Category:Psychological Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney